Fine bruders, I'll do these damn letters too
by rubyredroses1
Summary: Berlin's taking letters! See if you can make friends with Germany and Prussia's over protective, aggressive sister. Don't, under any circumstances, piss her off. Stays T until someone sends something inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

Listen Up World!

Since mein bruders have started writing letters to you all, I guess I should too. Well, that and Germany won't give me any beer until I learn to be more "civil and less aggressive" as my little brother puts it.

So don't be afraid to write. Most are intimidated by me because I know how to snap several bones in a nation with my bare hands. But don't be intimidated! I won't bite! Well, unless you're France or Russia in which case I'll have to shoot you.

O-oh...Prussia's got his head stuck in the sink again. Just hurry up and write!

Sincerely,

Nadja Beilschmit A.K.A. Berlin

...

**PLEASE READ!**

Yup! I'm on the bandwagon! If anybody else has done Berlin, I apologise for sort of taking your thing. But at least other people with have chances to be different characters.

Austria has already been reserved by a real life friend but every other canon character is free! OC's are also very much welcome! Any pairings are welcome too! And now I'm just gonna give a description of Berlin as a character (I feel it necessary. Sorry it's so long too but I wanted her to be in detail)

**BERLIN (CHARACTER PROFILE)**

**Appearance; **Light, wavy blonde hair past her shoulders (tied up in battle) and lavender eyes. A little shorter than Prussia and pale skinned. In battle, she wears a dark green uniform similar to Belgium's battle uniform. Her uniform has the German flag on the right sleeve on the shoulder and wears the Iron Cross pinned on the shirt. Her casual outfit is a long, posh, European style gown in a dark green colour. She wears a bow on the left side of head the colours of the German flag. When in casual outfit, her Iron Cross is tied round her neck on a gold chain.

**Likes; **Germany, Prussia, beer and drinking games, pranking Austria, German sweets and cakes, Hungary (when she is not preventing her pranks on Austria, are also expert partners in yaoi matchmaking.) being right, fighting and winning, Italy and Japan (any friend of her little brother's is a friend of hers)

**Dislikes; **Russia (hates him still for the Berlin Wall), France (hates him for blaming Germany for WW1, making them pay all reparations and invading part of Germany in 1923), Austria (most of the time, but has more respect for him after he tried to help her help Germany before WW2), Romano (bickers with him a lot over Germany but they share a strong respect for each other because of Italy) , being wrong, being deprived of German sweets, not being allowed to play drinking games with Prussia, Prussia getting into stupid situations (she or Germany usually have to bail him out), Germany overworking, either of her brothers in danger, anyone who insults or harms her brothers.

**Personality; **Berlin is a very stubborn and obstinate girl who hates admitting when she's wrong about something. Berlin speaks her mind no matter what so she can come across as quite mean to people who don't know her well.

Although she does act rather tough, Nadja cares for both Germany and Prussia deeply. When a negative situation concerning her brothers arises, Berlin can be very violent and aggressive toward whoever has caused one or both of her brothers' to get involved in the situation. Nadja is very proud of both her brothers and looks up to them (although Germany is younger).

Because of her stubbornness, she hates going to others for help but will despite her pride, if it concerns either Germany or Prussia. An example of this would be before WW2, when Nadja fled the country to get help from Poland because she was concerned about the increasing influence of the Nazi political party (leading to the Polish-German Non-Aggression pact).

Although she does her very best for Germany and Prussia, she has a tendency to act before she thinks and situations can often lead to fights because of this. Berlin is also quite mischievous like Prussia (as demonstrated when they both team up to annoy Austria) but also has an explosive temper resembling that of Germany's. When angered, Berlin has a habit of automatically switching to German and stays in that language until she calms.

Berlin sometimes argues with Germany over rules since she dislikes being told what to do. Prussia and she can often find just about anything to bicker over. Being the gay capital of Europe (true fact!) Berlin loves yaoi just as much as Hungary.


	2. Austria 1

Dear Berlin,

I see you've given in to Prussia's will yet again. Just like every time you try to prank me with something stupid that usually doesn't work. Anyway, at least you apparently won't shoot me for writing in, so you can't hate me that much.

Typical, Gilbert's got himself in a stupid situation again. Even through your rose-tinted spectacles you must see that this is too common an occurrence to keep me from pointing out his below average intelligence.

I await your weak argument in response.

Sincerely,  
>Roderich "Austria" Edelstein<p>

000

Cowardly speccy bastard,

I don't care if Prussia isn't that smart, he is still my brother! And he has always been stronger than you, even when he was small, so SUCK IT! And you wonder why Prussia and I prank you!

I write letters because it makes my brothers happy. Enough said.

Hmm...you are right. I don't hate you enough to shoot you. You tried to help my little brother before you got annexed...that's reason enough for me.

Touch my brothers and you die, however. I still haven't forgiven you for ordering Germany around when you lived with him. Treating him like a fucking slave...

Will be getting you,

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

...

Thanks to StSenna for writing in! I don't think Berlin was happy though...

Please review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	3. Washington 1

Berlin,

Hey there! I haven't spoken to you in a while, so I figured that I would stop by and say hi.

Anyway, I can't believe that you started writing letters! YOU of all people/nations!

Dad ((America)) has been nagging me to write them too, so if it does happen, drop me a letter sometime! :)

~Cooper "Washington DC" Jones

000

Washington,

Hi, I guess. I started writing these letters for my brothers, as you should know.

I suppose I'll write to you. Glad to see you're not scared stiff of me...I thought you would be after that one time America got drunk and started swearing at little brother and bringing up the war (eye twitches angrily). I tried to snap his neck, if you remember.

Thanks for writing,

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

...

Thanks Blaze of Awesome Glory for writing as Washington! I'm glad that people have wrote already!

Please Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	4. Philippines 1

Dear Berlin,

How you doing? I passed by Austria last time he was soaking wet either It was beer that fell on him or water I have no idea I was thinking 'Prussia and Berlin might have pranked him...again' so I asked him what happened but he started yelling at for no reason soo...i was wondering if you can pull a big prank on him something maybe with snakes? Jk.

Have a nice day

Clara (Philippines)

P.S:I Baked pie! xD

000

Philippines,

I am well, thank you. So are my brothers (I've got Prussia's head out of the sink).

Speccy bastard soaking wet? Awesome, looks like my plan has worked...

You too,

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

P.S. Awww...does it have to be a joke? It sounds like a great idea!

...

Thanks ShadeOfDarkness for writing in as the Philippines! Glad people have taken an interest

xxrubyredrosesxx


	5. Austria 2

Berlin,

When will you learn that my interests lie not in strength, but in fine arts and cuisine? That older brother of yours has no class, unlike a distinguished nobleman like myself.

And a slave? Slave is too strong a word to use. I mentioned in passing that I wanted a cup of tea, only to then walk towards the phone to converse with my good friend Italy. Germany then "rage quit" (as Prussia would put it) and made me some tea. No orders issued, no slavery. Simple, yes?

And by the way, your whole "beer on the doorframe" prank was unsuccessful. If Philippines happens to contact you about me being drenched in water, tell her my hot water pump burst and almost burned me in several places. Send her my apologies for my reaction to her question as well if you don't mind.

With class,  
>Roderich Edelstein<p>

000

Prissy twat,

Class? HA! That's a joke. Just because you dress up your clothes all elegantly (I've seen you buy those so called "dress shirts" from the freaking market) and have a big house does not make you classy!

My little brother did not need to do your stupid fucking chores! He was having...bigger problems, alright? You know what was happening. Germany wanted Italy to stay away, he was afraid that Italy would get sucked into his problems. Germany is considerate like that.

He also wanted to stay isolated at that time...but that's beside the point!

I had a feeling the "beer on the doorframe" trick wouldn't work. I knew Italy was coming over to your place, so I tightened the knob for the hot water pump. Knew you'd try to fix it, knew you'd get sprayed.

Fuck off and stay away from little brother. You've caused him enough problems already.

Fuck you,

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

...

Ouch...very hostile. But thanks again StSenna!

And also, if anybody's willing to be Germany or Prussia, that would be amazing!

Bye for now : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	6. Philippines 2

Hey Berlin,

I was contacted by Austria & he said sorry about

The incident that happen to him and he told

Me that he was gonna visit you so I thought

On giving you guys a package hope you all

Like beer! :)

Love Clara Domingo

000

Clara,

What? Verdammt! Why on earth would he be visiting us? Did he give you any reason at all?

Ja, we all like beer very much. I am related to Germany after all.

Danke,

Berlin (Nadja Beilscmit)

...

Ummm...hi...I'm back! ^^;

Yeah, sorry for taking so long to reply but some shits been going down in real life matters. I won't bore you with details, after all you don't want to know my life story ; )

Uh...review?

Happy late Easter!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	7. Sicily 1

Is back! Sorry I took so long to answer these but all I can say is...life happened. In a fashion I didn't approve of...

Anyway here are the letters ^^

...

Ciao~! I'm Sicily,

Hello Nadja! I'm Lilly, Italy and Romano's little sister! I have heard of you, Si, Italy talks about your brother and you some times! Romano is protective and doesn't like you brother much.

You sound like a cool chica! :D We should be best friends! Please! Pleaseeeeeeees!

Yikes, Romano is coming and he sounds mad... got to go! Now I just need to find my white flag.

Your new friend! (Hopefully),

Lillianna Vargas ~ The Island of Sicily!

000

Hallo Sicily,

Ja, I have heard of you also. Feliciano does seem very fond of you. It doesn't surprise me that Romano doesn't care for me much.

C-cool...? I'm not usually described as cool...Best friends hm? Strange, this seems oddly reminiscent of the time Italy and mein bruder became allies...

Very well...friends...that would be agreeable...

Oh gott, what's he mad about now? If its anything to do with Ludwig I shall beat him senseless.

Your friend...

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

...

Yay! Berlin made a friend : ) Thanks for the letter, KaylaRocks!

Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	8. Philippines 3

Here's ShadeOfDarkness as Philippines!

...

Dear Berlin,

Berlin! your Brother took my Diary! and I dont know...My MONEY! I mean what does your brother need it for it's filipino money! If I see your brother again...sorry Berlin but I have to Kill him with my Bulo its a Philippians sword here...

Love Clara.

Ps:...can ask Prussia if..he read my...D-diary...

000

Clara,

What? Why the fuck did he do that? I know he said Ludwig's making him pay rent because of the economy but this is ridiculous!

I'll get your diary back and kick his ass, you can be sure of that. Much like Ludwig, I once killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache so I can handle myself...dummkopf bruder...

Kindest regards,

Berlin (Nadja Beilschmit)

...

Trouble...^^

Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	9. Germany 1

Yay! A GERMANY! Danke for the letter Frina17!

...

Dear Berlin,

Guten tag. How have you been since I received your last letter and you took my paperwork? I'm still mad at you about that. Luckily, I'm allowed back at work now. But mein hours have been extremely shortened. I've started to redecorate the house by the way. Excuse me, I'm being forced by my letter manager to go look at paint.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Beilshmidt

Germany

000

Bruder,

Guten tag to you also. I have been well...I'm friends with Sicily now. But unfortunately I have to find Gilbert who's made off with Philippines' diary.

I don't care if you're still mad at me. It was for your own good and I'll do it again if I feel necessary, got it?

Good things your hours have been shortened. Why did you decide to redecorate?

Love,

Nadja

...

Yay! All letters done! Thanks to everyone whom has wrote in so far.

Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
